


Restless

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Peterick, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick is sleeping over at Pete's house but can't sleep."</p><p>Another prompted thing I wrote for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It’s somewhere around one in the morning when Patrick climbs out of bed and shuffles down the stairs to where he knows Pete is. He can hear the TV playing in the background, the sound of a late night talk show interrupting the silence that fills the rest of the house.

When he makes it to the living room he can see that Pete is wide awake, and Pete doesn’t even notice him until he sees Patrick’s silhouette out of the corner of his vision.

"Can’t sleep?" Pete asks him, suddenly worrying that the noise might have woken him up. He subconsciously grabs the remote and turns the television down, although it serves no purpose now.

Patrick shakes his head no, yawning in exhaustion. They’d been working that day, writing music together. It was nothing they hadn’t done a thousand times before but it always made him tired after the fact, and it left Pete wired.

Pete pats the spot next to him and Patrick moves toward it, then turns in front of him before he gets there. He picks a discarded but still clean blanket off of the floor and wraps it around his shoulders, then straddles Pete’s lap on the couch.

He settles in there, squirming only slightly to get comfortable, and snakes his arm around Pete’s neck.

With the TV turned down it’s much more quiet and Patrick doesn’t feel as alone as he did when he was laying in bed by himself in the guest room. (He doesn’t sleep in Pete’s bed unless Pete is in it, too.) He yawns again, kissing Pete’s neck a couple of times before resting his head against his shoulder.

After Pete lets his own arms wrap around Patrick’s waist and pull him closer, Patrick falls asleep listening to the white noise in the background and Pete’s heartbeat.

Before long, Pete is asleep too.


End file.
